No Scar
by Cynic
Summary: You, Mrs. Hermione Weasley-Granger are charged with the murder of one Harry James Potter. Do you deny this accusation?


No Scar

--by Cynic

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter. I am not criminally insane. I promise.

Rating- pg-13 for mature themes. But no cursing this time *looks pleased with herself*

AN- Yes I know its not slash. Yes I know it has *shudder* Hermione in it. At least Ron's dead. The result of a rabid plot bunny in the middle of a French class where you seriously want to Avada Kedavra your teacher. See disclaimer.

_Would you please state your name for the record?_

Why the questions? Always the questions. I don't want to answer any more. I have answered enough!

_            Would you please state your name for the record?_

Fine. Hermione. Hermione Weasley-Granger.

            _Thank you Mrs. Weasley-Granger. Do you know why you are here today?_

Why is Molly crying? Why is she crying? Tell me why she is crying?

            _Would you please answer the question?_

No! I am answering a question! Every question has an answer and every answer a question! All my life I have given the right answer to the wrong question. Others give the wrong answer to the right question. I am sick and tired of always following orders. You ask your questions: fine. I am answering my own.

            _Mrs. Weasley-Granger, one more time. Do you know why you are here?_

Just leave me alone! Why is Molly crying? Make her stop! Make her stop crying. Stop… 

breaks down crying

            _Mrs. Weasley-Granger, pull yourself together._

Lauren! No! No, Harry! You killed her Harry! Ron, her blood is on his hands! Its on his face! Her blood hides the scar! No Harry!

becomes hysterical

Snape gives the defendant a Calming Potion

            _Mrs. Weasley-Granger, do you know why you are here?_

No! I have said no! How stupid are you people! Just tell me, I don't know!

            _You are here because you are charged with being a death eater, do you know why?_

I am no Death Eater! Stop asking me these questions! I am a respected professor, you can't ask me these questions. I know none of the answers!

_            You are accused of the murder of one Harry James Potter. Do you deny this?_

He killed Lauren! Her blood… her blood hid the scar. He had no scar! It was not Harry, Harry would not kill my baby. It was a bad man who killed her, not Harry. I did not kill Harry, I killed an evil man.

voice gets high pitched and sounds more sane then the defendant has yet

Harry's going to kill Voldemort you know. He's going to stop this war. One day he is going to come home to the Burrow and Voldemort's going to be dead. Ron and I, we have always known that. He's going to kill Voldemort. He is. 

_Harry Potter is dead, Mrs. Weasley-Granger. So is Ronald Arthur Weasley and Lauren Delilah Granger-Weasley. You killed-_

I did not kill my daughter! I did not kill Ron! I did not kill Harry! I killed a wicked death eater, not Harry! He had no scar! Her blood hid his scar! His scar was covered in blood. He had no scar!

repeats over and over to herself "no scar"

_            Mrs. Weasley-Granger, your daughter and your husband were killed You-know-who when the three of you were taken captive._

No! Harry will kill Voldemort! And I killed the person that slaughtered my daughter. They tried to fool me but he had no scar…

            _Harry Potter rescued you and the remains of your family. Then according to several trustworthy witnesses, you screeched, "Lauren" and preformed an unforgivable curse. The result of said curse was the death of Harry James Potter._

Her little arms, they dangled from his grip. He thought he fooled me with his tears, but I knew it wasn't Harry. Harry wouldn't kill Lauren, he was her godfather. He loved her. He would sing to her off key, and bring her little gifts. He had no scar! It was not Harry! Not Harry! Harry can't be dead! Harry can't die! It was a death eater, Harry had a scar. He had no scar!

            _Mrs. Weasley-Granger, it was Harry Potter. He did not kill your child. He had the scar, but it was covered by blood. You did kill Harry Potter._

She was dead, her eyes were closed and her little hands beaten and broken. She was so frail, so beautiful! She did not deserve to die, no one does, but mostly not her! Voldemort fooled you all! I did not kill Harry, Harry's still alive. He is going to come back and your going to be sorry for saying he was dead and scaring people. He had no scar!

is hysterical 

_You have seen the evidence, good wizards and witches. What do you decide?_

a juror stands after they all have reached a verdict

_Of the charge of being a Death Eater, we find the defendant not guilty. Of the charge of murdering Harry James Potter, we find the defendant guilty. Sugested sentence, life in St. Mungo's_

_The stand agrees with the sentence. Take her away._


End file.
